


When I Kissed the Teacher

by Manga_Otaku121344



Series: BokuAka Works Inspired by Songs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial, Fluff, M/M, fulffy owls, kuroo/kenma if you squint, lovely owls, otp, teacher/studentteacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_Otaku121344/pseuds/Manga_Otaku121344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher and they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher"</p><p>Akaashi is in his final year of college to become a teacher. He begins his student teacher work but is a bit skeptical when the teacher he is assigned to is absolutely nothing he was expecting.<br/>This is based off/inspired by "When I Kissed the Teacher" by ABBA</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Kissed the Teacher

** When I Kissed the Teacher **

 

 

Akaashi Keiji was in his last year of college. He was a secondary education major with a focus in history. All he had to do was finish his student teaching and then take his final exams before he could finally say goodbye to being a student.

 

His student teaching job started today. He was assigned to a high school who then assigned him to one of the first year history teacher’s. It was the day before school started and all of the faculty was there for meetings, preparing materials, and arranging their classrooms. After a short meeting with the principal, just the basic run down of what was expected of his and what not, he was lead to the classroom where his new mentor would be.

 

Akaashi hoped it would be an elderly, respected teacher; one that had years of experience under his belt, someone Akaashi could truly benefit helping. The door slid open and the principal walked in and Akaashi followed close being him. All of Akaashi’s expectations and hopes where dragged out the window and met a violent and blood death on the side walk. He looked over at the young teacher, probably mid to late twenties. He was loud as he talked, even to the principal, and his appearance was very lax… and then where was his hair… All Akaashi could think of as he looked at his assigned teacher was ‘owl’.

 

“This is the student teacher working with you this semester, Akaashi Keiji,” the principal said and turned to look at the student. Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of his nice. “Akaashi-san, this is Bokuto Koutarou.”

 

Keiji bowed politely despite his bitter thoughts. “It’s nice to meet you Bokuto-Sensei.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Keiji” he said and grinned. Akaashi felt irritated that he was using such familiarity with him when they just met especially since they were in a professional setting. “Oh, you can call me Koutarou. It fine for me to call you Keiji, right.” It wasn’t really a question.

 

“Um, actually, I would prefer if you didn’t” Akaashi said quietly. The principal smiled at how ‘well the two were getting a long’ and said his goodbyes before leaving.

 

“Hm…so Akaashi then?” the teacher asked as he sat in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

 

Akaashi sighed, it was still pretty familiar but it was better than his first name. He moved over to the side of Bokuto’s desk. “What would you like me to do?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Bokuto quickly took his feet off the desk, an avalanche of papers fell from the extremely cluttered desk as he did so. He looked through stacks of papers, books, and various other materials before plucking a small packet like object out from underneath one of the piles. He handed it over to Akaashi. He took it and looked it over while Bokuto explained. “This is the lesson plans for the semester. You’ll mostly be helping with prep or side lessons” he stood and pointed to the areas where it indicated where Akaashi was to help with what. “Once a week you’ll be in charge of the lessons so you can get the true teaching feel. The day will vary depending on the lesson but it is marked on the calendar on the last page.”

 

Akaashi stared at the paper in disbelief. It was so…organized, well thought out, thoroughly planned, easy to read, and clear to understand. Akaashi looked between ‘the holy grail of organization’ packet and the mess that was Bokuto Koutarou. Maybe, despite his appearance and first impression, he actually knew what he was doing.

 

“Any questions?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi shook his head. “Oh yeah” he handed him a copy of the text book. “That is the textbook, the page numbers are listed for each lesson on the packet.”

 

Akaashi nodded. “Alright. Thank you Bokuto-Sensei.”

 

Bokuto pouted a bit. “Come on, I told you to call me Koutarou.”

 

“Bokuto-san” Akaashi said stiffly, sticking to formalities, and receiving a sigh from Bokuto.

 

“We’ll work on it” he said and grinned as he leaned towards Akaashi. Akaashi looked at him, really looked at his face, and noticed how handsome the teacher actually was. He quickly averted his gaze to the materials in his arms in hopes to hide any forming blush.

 

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the first day of class; cleaning, organizing, rearranging, and **organizing Bokuto’s desk** (a job Akaashi happily took). When the day was done Bokuto and Akaashi headed to the parking lot. Bokuto stopped at his car and wished Akaashi a goodnight before Akaashi continued on to the train station.

 

The next day the school was buzzing with activity and students. He made his way to the classroom to meet Bokuto before the two of them headed to the entrance ceremony. Bokuto had to sit up on the stage with the other faculty while, thankfully, Akaashi was able to stay on the side lines and lean up again the wall. As it was over the students were dismissed to their homeroom class. In the middle of the confusion and bustle Bokuto managed to find Akaashi.

 

Bokuto grinned as he caught up to him. “I didn’t want you to get lost and miss your first day.”

 

Akaashi sighed softly. “I remember my way back to the classroom, Bokuto-san” he said and looked up at the grinning owl.

 

“It’s just a safe measure” he replied, completely unfazed.

 

Bokuto and Akaashi walked into a room of noisy first years. Bokuto quickly took charge of the group and got them to settle down. He introduced himself and Akaashi before going down the roll and have the students introduce themselves. Akaashi took his place in the back in Bokuto’s chair as he observed. There wasn’t much to watch since this was homeroom and it just consisted of passing out paperwork the school needed to keep on file. Soon the bell chimed and students began to shuffle around. The day was full of introductions and by the end of the day Akaashi was sure he had Bokuto’s introduction speech memorized. He didn’t do much today but Bokuto promised him he would have a larger roll starting tomorrow. The day ended uneventfully and they exited the building the same as the night before; Bokuto going to his car and Akaashi heading to the train station.

 

* * *

 

 

A month smoothly passed and Akaashi easily feel into a routine. The students enjoy having him help and he enjoyed helping, making him realize that he truly did choose the correct career path. During that short month Bokuto managed to worm his way into Akaashi’s life as a friend, not an annoyance as Akaashi first predicted it to be. The closer their friendship grew the more Akaashi learned about Bokuto. He learned that he would have, for a lack of better term, moon swings. When he did this Akaashi easily stepped up and took over the class while Bokuto collected himself. He also learned more about Bokuto’s personality. He was loud but engaged the students, not just lecturing, and the students loved it; most of them would comment that he was their favorite teacher. He saw that Bokuto truly cared for the kids and honestly cared about their education as well as their wellbeing. He saw a lot of students seek him out for help with matters that didn’t talk to even their closest friends about, and even though Bokuto’s boisterous antics he never once spilled anything the students told him in confidence. Akaashi even learned more personal things, such as, he played volleyball while in college, his favorite animal was an owl (go figure), the type of coffee he enjoyed, even down to which tie was his favorite to wear.

 

It was dark outside now, the two were hunched over a stack of tests that was taking long than expected to grade. There wasn’t many people left in the building as the clock read seven pm. Seven pm on a Friday night and he was still stuck at school. Bokuto groaned and stretched as he sat up straight, moving the finally test onto his stack. He looked over to Akaashi who was on his last test as well. At least he was stuck at the school with good looking company.

 

“That was draining” he commented and Akaashi only responded with a hum in agreement. He looked at his watch then sighed. He played with a pencil until Akaashi finished and moved his stack to the stack Bokuto had. Bokuto grinned at him and sat down the pencil. “Since I made you stay so late how about I treat you to dinner?”

 

Akaashi looked up at him. “You don’t have to do that Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto pouted a bit. “But I want to. You’re such a great help, I want to thank you.”

 

Akaashi blushed softly and turned his gaze away from the other. “It’s just my job….but if you’re sure it’s not an inconvenience.”

 

Bokuto’s grin was so wide Akaashi was sure his cheeks would split. “Of course not! I wouldn’t have offered if it was.”

 

The other gathered their things and headed to Bokuto’s car. He drove them to a little sushi place that he enjoyed going to and wanted Akaashi to try it to. Lately he would constantly think ‘I want Akaashi to try this-’ or ‘I wish Akaashi was here to see this-’, Bokuto just knew it was because they were such great friends that he wanted to spend as much time with new friend.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto sat in a booth and ordered drinks before picking a few trays off of the conveyor belt. The two ate and talked about trivial things until Bokuto heard a familiar voice.

 

“Brokuto!” A tall, tan man with oddly styled black hair came over to their table. He looked to be about the same age as Bokuto and by the nickname Akaashi was safe to assume they were friends, especially after Bokuto’s reply.

 

“Kubro!” he said just as excitedly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“One of Kenma’s classes ran late so instead of cooking we decided to go out to eat” he explained and looked down at his companion. Akaashi didn’t notice him at first, he was just small enough to hide on the other side of the taller man. Kenma wasn’t paying too much attention to the two loud ones and instead had his focus on his phone.

 

Akaashi’s eyebrows raised in recognition. “Hello Kenma-san” he said and smiled softly.

 

Kenma paused and looked up at the new voice. He nodded a tad before replying, “Hello, Akaashi-san.” His eyes quickly trailed back to his phone screen and he began tapping again.

 

“Ohoho?” Bokuto said and smirked at Akaashi.

 

“Ohohoho?” Kuroo added. “You two now each other?”

 

“We had Calculus I together last semester” Kenma answered, his eyes stayed glued to the screen. Akaashi nodded in agreement.

 

“So Bro, are you going to keep me waiting or are you going to introduce your date already?” Kuroo asked with a smirk.

 

“H-he’s not my d-date!” Bokuto stuttered out and turned a bright red color, Akaashi’s face was a similar shade. Kuroo chuckled, enjoying flustering his bestie; he also noticed the blush that spread across Bokuto’s guest’s cheeks.

 

“T-this is Akaashi Keiji” Bokuto said as he calmed himself down. “He is the student teacher assigned to me this semester. He stayed late and helped me grade papers so I’m treating him as a thank you,” he explained.

 

“Nice to meet you” Kuroo said and smiled at Akaashi. “I am Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto’s best bro.”

 

Akaashi bowed his head slightly. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Kuroo looped an arm around Kenma’s waist and began to corral him to an empty table. “Have fun on your date” Kuroo called as he headed away.

 

“It’s not a date!” Bokuto shouted after him as his face grew red again.

 

The rest of dinner went smoothly with Kuroo occasionally sending over sly looks that only Bokuto noticed. Bokuto spent most of the time talking about stupid things he and Kuroo had done throughout the years and no matter how stupid or ridiculous it was Akaashi laughed softly at all of his stories.

 

When they had eaten their full and Bokuto paid the two headed outside to be greeted with heavy rainfall.

 

Bokuto groaned. “I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today.”

 

Akaashi sighed. “I don’t have an umbrella” he mumbled and looked around for a newspaper or something to use.

 

“Ah, I can take you home” Bokuto offered.

 

He shook his head. “You treated me to dinner, I don’t want you to go to any more trouble because of me.”

 

“Nonsense” Bokuto said and shrugged off his jacket. “I’m not going to let you walk home in this down pour.” He held the jacket over his head and motioned for Akaashi to duck under his jacket as well. It would work well enough to get them to the car. Akaashi moved under Bokuto’s jacket and was pressed up against him to keep them both covered by their makeshift umbrella. Bokuto mentally noted how Akaashi seemed to fit perfectly against him but he pushed that thought away for the moment.

 

After Bokuto counted down from three the two rushed to his car and quickly climbed inside, thankfully they were only minimally soaked. They listened to the radio as Akaashi directed Bokuto to his apartment. By the time they arrive the rain had let up to only a slight drizzle.

 

“Thank you Bokuto-san” he said and smiled softly.

 

“N-no problem” Bokuto managed to get out as a blush crawled across his cheeks. “I-I’ll see you Monday. Enjoy your weekend.”

 

“You too” Akaashi replied and got out of the car. Bokuto watched to make sure he got to his apartment alright before quickly driving off. He does really remember driving home, or going inside, or changing into his pjs and laying down; however, he definitely remembers everything Akaashi did that day and some from days before.

 

Akaashi stared at his ceiling. He was in bed, teeth brushed, lights off, covered pulled up all the way…but he couldn’t sleep. Anytime he closed his eyes all he saw was the teacher who reminded him of an owl. When he did finally managed to go to sleep his dreams were filled with fluffy scenarios between him and his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks passed like this and much to Akaashi’s dismay (pleasure?) the dreams slowly became ‘R rated’, causing problems for when he woke up.

 

During study time, lunch period, or any downtime he had he found himself doodling two little owls with hearts around them on papers. On top of that he was constantly sighing. It got so bad that Kuroo had to intervene.

 

“Alright bro, what’s up?” he asked and sat down his beer. The two of them were out drinking and enjoying the night life. Or at least they were supposed to be except that Kuroo’s partner in crime was sitting there doodling on a napkin and sighing like a petty junior high girl that accidently bumped into a guy, then decided it was true love when he was polite and apologized.

 

“Hm?” Bokuto asked but kept his attention on the napkin.

 

“Bokuto!” Kuroo slapped a hand against his back.

 

“What?” Bokuto quickly straightened as if he had been jabbed in the back with a pencil.

 

“We’re supposed to be out having fun and prowling the streets. Yet, here you are vandalizing a napkin that the pretty waitress put her phone number on.”

 

Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. “A waitress came by here?”

 

Kuroo groaned. “That is what I am talking about! What is weighing so much on your mind?”

 

“It’s…well…” he sighed again.

 

“Is it a girl?” Kuroo arched a brow and smirked.

 

“No!” Bokuto answered quickly in his defense.

 

“A boy~?” Kuroo asked and gave a sly grin.

 

“…..no.”

 

“Duuuuuude” his grin widened. “Who is it?! Do I know him?! Have you asked him out yet?!”

 

Bokuto shook his head. “I haven’t. I haven’t even been able to look him in the eye without feeling like my legs will give out.” He put his head on the table and groaned.

 

“Oh, my poor, poor, friend. You sure do have it bad” Kuroo patted his friend’s back. “So who’s the lucky man?”

 

“…Akaashi” he mumbled without lifting up his head.

 

“Your student teacher?” he asked with a bit of shock, but then again the way they were act the sushi bar should he really be surprised?

 

Bokuto nodded and sat up, his horned owl hair-doo drooping a bit. “He’s just so….ugh! The way he walks is just like ahh! A-and his eyes! His eyes are just so…wow” he said and propped his chin in his hands.

 

His friend chuckled. “Do you think you could use a real language next time?”

 

Bokuto lightly punched Kuroo’s arm. “You know what I mean!”

 

“Yeah, I suppose so” his mind briefly trailed to the small game addict he had been spending too much time with. “So why haven’t you told him?” he said forcibly pulling himself back to the matter at hand. Bokuto looked up at the taller male with a facial expression that could rival one of a kicked puppy. “What?”

 

“I’m old.”

 

“What?” he repeated not quite sure he heard the teacher correctly.

 

“I’m old. Akaashi is still in college…and I’m almost…middle aged.”

 

“Dude, you’re 28. You’re not old. Eight years isn’t that bad of a difference” Kuroo picked up his beer and took a large gulp; he didn’t think he could get through this without his second closest friend, alcohol. Bokuto whined quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

A week passed since Kuroo’s ‘intervention’, his solution ending up being ‘get Bokuto piss-ass drunk’. Thankfully though the things between the teacher and student teacher smoothed down a bit; nothing was resolved but it was easier to be in the same room again without fear that Bokuto’s heart would pound out of his chest.

 

Today was one of Akaashi’s day’s to teach the lesson. Bokuto was sitting back at his desk keeping his eyes glued to Akaashi. He followed his every movement and listened intently to every word; of course he already knew the material he just wanted to hear the voice he swore was bestowed upon the shorter male by the gods.

 

“Now, if you refer to this hand-out,” Akaashi said and shuffled through some papers on the podium. He looked up to find them sitting on the edge of Bokuto’s desk, of course right where he left them. “Ah… Bokuto-san?” the man perked up at the sound of his name. “Can you bring me those hand-outs?”

 

“Sure thing” he said and happily hopped up to do Akaashi’s bidding. “Here you go” he stretched out the papers once he got to the front of the room.

 

Akaashi quietly thanked him as he reached out for the papers. He couldn’t help but make mental notes about Bokuto that day. He was wearing a new cologne, it smelled nice and wasn’t over powering. He was also wearing his favorite tie, it had owls on it. Of course Bokuto was just over all attractive and considering last night’s dream was so far explicit it might have well been porn.

 

Akaashi’s hand, however, went straight past the papers and latched onto Bokuto’s tie. Akaashi looked up into Bokuto’s eyes before pulling him down by his tie and placing a gentle kiss filled with three weeks of frustrations against the other’s lips.

 

The whole class stared, wide eyed, and was silent, all except one quiet girl in the back who gasped and mumbled, “I ship it.”

 

Akaashi quietly let go of Bokuto’s tie and stepped back. “I-I-” he stammered and turned beat red. “I’m so sorry!” he said and quickly bolted out of the room. Akaashi wasn’t quite sure why or how he did that; it was like his body was on auto pilot. His brain felt fuzzy and he couldn’t clear his thoughts of the wonderful feeling of his lips against Bokuto’s.

 

Bokuto was stunned and frozen for a second before he processed what had happened. “Pass these out” he tossed the stack of papers onto a student’s desk in the front row. “Do that work and uh- watch videos on your phone or something” he said as he hurried out of the room.

 

He chased Akaashi all the way down the hall. He stopped outside a janitor’s closet where he had seen Akaashi duck inside. Bokuto panted softly as he caught his breath and quietly knocked on the door. “Akaashi?” he asked calmly.

 

“G-go away Bokuto-san” he weakly, no force behind it.

 

Bokuto opened the door and found the student teacher on the floor with his knees pulled against his chest and his face buried in his hands. He knelt down and gently pulled Akaashi’s hands away from his face. He cupped the soft round face in one of his large hands and tilted it up to see the tears running down those perfectly shaped cheeks.

 

“Akaashi….why are you crying?” Bokuto asked.

 

Akaashi tried to cover his face again but Bokuto wouldn’t let him. “That…that was absolutely mortifying!” More tears poured from his eyes. “Y-you’re my mentor and I just did _that_ and it was in front of the students. So unprofessional-”

 

Bokuto cut Akaashi off before he could continue his rant of self-hatred. “Do you like me, Akaashi? I-I mean romantically” he said with a softly blush.

 

Akaashi bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes before slowly nodded. “I-I’m sorry, I know I’m no-”

 

Bokuto cut him off again but this time not with words. He placed against Akaashi’s full lips, a kiss that was equal to the one Akaashi gave him earlier.

 

With the contact Akaashi’s eyes flew open. “B-Bokuto-san?” he stuttered out once Bokuto pulled away.

 

“I…I like you too, Akaashi. I like you a whole lot. I can’t stop thinking about you… If…If you want to…I would really like to date you” he said and his blushed intensified.

 

Akaashi smiled and chuckled softly. “I would like to date you too, Bokuto-san” he said as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

 

Bokuto’s expression lit up with a smile so wide it threatened to split his face in half. “You don’t care that I’m old?”

 

“You’re not old…you’re 28 right?”

 

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Fine. Do you not care that I am eight years older?”

 

Akaashi chuckled and shook his head.

 

“What about that I really, really like owls?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“A-and my mood swings?”

 

“Oh, you call them mood swings too?”

 

“Akaashi!” he whined and received a small laugh from the younger.

 

“I’m already used to them.”

 

“Akaashi!” he said happily and tackled the younger into a tight hug. He peppered kisses around his cheeks and nose.

 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto to return the hug. “Bokuto-san….don’t you think we should come out of the closet?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my series, please check the others out too c:
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment. All feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
